marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-1610)
Real name: Ororo Munroe Nicknames: No known nicknames Aliases: No known former aliases Status Occupation: Student, Adventurer; former car thief Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Public Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: Ultimate X-Men Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: New York Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: Ultimate X-Men 1 History Life before the X-Men In the Ultimate Marvel continuity, Storm has been re-imagined as an illegal immigrant from Morocco who settled in Harlem, New York. She made a living stealing cars before joining the X-Men. Using his Cerebro machine, Professor Xavier found Ororo in Athens, Texas, where she'd been stealing cars for a living. When she took a 1978 Mustang for a joy ride, the police finally caught up with her. Pulling her over, Ororo used her powers to create a lightening storm so as to escape. Unfortunately, her control of her powers was limited, and she almost killed a group of children playing in a nearby playground; the police officers then subdued her. Per orders of Xavier, Jean Grey used her abilities to convinced the Athens authorities that Ororo was actually an FBI agent and that she was sent to relieve them of the mutant. At first Ororo believed that Jean was another of Magneto's henchmen (apparently she had been contacted previously with an offer to join his Brotherhood), but Marvel Girl was there to offer her a place amongst Xavier's X-Men - a team of mutants gathered to halt the undeniable war that was brewing between humans and mutants whilst better mutants' standing in society. X-Men Ororo joined the team not only to help further human/mutant relations, but also to gain control of her powers. Shortly after joining the X-Men, Ororo, who had chosen the codename Storm for herself, became interested in and began a relationship with fellow X-Man Henry "Hank" McCoy, the Beast. She and Beast remained together for some time, until Beast was killed during a mission. Beast's untimely death led Storm to become belligerent, bitter, and angry; she even drastically changed her personal appearance, altering her style to a punk-inspired look. Relationship with Wolverine After Beast's death, Storm takes much time to heal emotionally. Eventually, Storm begins to flirt with fellow X-Man Wolverine. Initially, Wolverine rejects her, partially because of his feelings for Jean Grey and partially because he leaves the X-Men. When he leaves Xavier's school, Storm chooses to follow him and the pair has returns to the X-Men. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 117 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: White Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Ororo is psychically linked to the weather patterns of Earth, allowing her to command meteorological energy patterns to raise or lower temperature levels, direct air currents as hurricane-force winds, a pressure dome that can deflect attacks, or to maneuver herself through the sky, excite electron particles to call down lightning bolts, or fire electrical blasts from her fingertips, and summon clouds as fog cover or in order to bring forth precipitation such as rain, snow, sleet, and hail, alter her body temperature to compensate for weather conditions. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia *According to official information, she is 5'11" and 125 pounds. *Storm has a past with Deathstrike, a former fellow car-thief who she injured heavily in self-defense. Since then, Yuriko has aligned herself with Weapon X and wants revenge on Storm. * In Ultimate X-Men 81 Storm is shown browsing her emails, using Yahoo Mail Beta. Her yahoo ID id ororostorm Appearances in other media Video games *Storm appears as a playable charatcer in X-Men Legends & X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Storm was recently confirmed as one of the most powerful playable characters on Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Links * ---- Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Ultimate X-Men members